


Just Like That

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hand Kink, M/M, Masterbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Walking In On Someone, desperate Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: Watching Brian's skilled fingers play his guitar starts getting Roger hot and bothered. What happens when Brian walks in on Roger moaning his name while he's pleasuring himself?Or Roger can't get his mind off Brian and Brian walks in on him jerking off while moaning out his name in the most filthy manner.





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, it's just pure porn. Heavy on the hand kink.

Roger Taylor does not get jealous. Why should he? He could have any girl in this pub right now if he wanted. He does not get jealous. He causes other people to feel jealous, best friends, boyfriends, even husbands, he can't help his charm. But most certainly, true since the day he was born, Roger Taylor does not get jealous. And he most certainly isn’t jealous of a guitar. What a laughable thing that would be, for him to be envious of a guitar. A guitar he definitely wasn’t mesmerized by right now. _Red Special, what a pretentious name. What’s so special about it?_ The way Brian’s hands glided over the strings, plucking and strumming with such purpose. If he was being honest, Roger would give anything to be that guitar, but that didn’t mean he was fucking jealous…did it?

It was amazing how good Roger was getting at playing the drums without actually paying attention. Not like it was his fault, how could he concentrate when Brian was right there, his hands steadfast and strong. There were even times when the taller boy would turn around to face him as if he knew how much of a tease he was. It almost tripped Roger up a few times, but he kept his cool. Though he was worried about how much longer he could keep this up. Some nights, after a particularly good gig, it took all his strength not to pull the tall nerd into some random closet and drive him wild, to give him a taste of his own medicine. A night much like this one.

Packing up his drum kit was not the easiest task, but it usually gave Roger enough time to cool off and collect his thoughts, tonight he wasn’t so lucky.

“You need help with that?” The tall boy asked, looking down at Roger. It took everything in him not to laugh, the way they were positioned right now, with Roger on his knees, Brian’s crotch was right in his eye-line.

“Thanks, mate.” Roger’s voice came out cool and collected, but his reddening cheeks and darkening eyes would say something different. Moving to help, Brian decided not to comment. It didn’t take long to load up the van, Freddie and John had slipped away into the pub while Brian and Roger loaded the last of their stuff. Shutting the doors, Brian turned to the blond, motioning back towards the building.

“You going in for a pint?” As much as he’d like a drink, he knew sticking around Brian would only make things _harder_.

“No, I’m just going to head back. It’s been a long day.” Brian’s eyebrows furrowed, it wasn’t like Roger to pass up a drink. He tossed him the keys anyway.

“Better take the van in that case.” Turning to leave, Brian called over his shoulder before disappearing into the pub. “Goodnight, Rog.”

“Night, Brian.”

~

It took Roger ten minutes to give up, ten minutes of fighting with his emotions, ‘till he found himself on his bed, unable to stop his hands from moving down his body. Pealing off his shirt, he tossed it, soon to be joined by his other clothes, the room suddenly becoming too hot. He didn’t like jerking off to the thought of his friend, he always felt guilty the next time he saw him as if Brian would know exactly what he did. But he couldn’t stop himself, hissing when he finally freed his throbbing cock, the fact that Brian alone got him this hard made him even harder, as if it were possible. His fingers were quick to wrap around his member, desperate for some kind of friction.

Living with the boys was nice at times and it definitely saved him some money, but it was times like these he missed his privacy. He made sure to cherish every second he had alone, and that’s exactly what he was doing as he let every filthy moan slip from his lips. His imagination ran wild, but the same fantasy always won dominance. Squeezing his eyes shut tighter, he imagined it was Brian’s hands all over him, causing him to moan louder. It didn’t take long for Brian to fill his mind, and soon Brian’s name was the only thing he was moaning. Too caught up in his actions, he didn’t hear the front door open.

Brian had left the pub not long after Roger left, walking back to the apartment. It was really unlike Roger to go home early and Brian couldn’t help but worry. But as he unlocked the door and stepped inside, he instantly realized why his friend had been so quick to go home. He was about to leave when he heard what he thought was a faint call of his name. Kicking his shoes off, he closed the door, walking further into the apartment. The moans became louder as he reached Roger’s bedroom, his door cracked open slightly. The sounds alone made Brians blood rush, but the sight of the blond on his bed, writhing as he pumped his cock relentlessly, chanting Brian’s name, knocked the wind out of him.

Stepping into the room, his feet had a mind of their own. He could feel his own cock straining against the fabric of his pants, but it was the last thing on his mind, all he could think about was touching Roger.

“Just like that! Fuck, Brian!”

“Yes?” He replied, surprising himself, his voice low and husky. Roger’s eyes shot open, a groan caught in his throat as his hand let go of his cock.

“Brian?!” Feeling bold, Brian stepped closer, towering over the bed.

“You already said that,” Licking his lips, he let his eyes rake over the blond’s body before they came back up to rest on Roger’s flushed face. “Just like what?”

“What?” Roger’s mind was racing, confused by the lack of disgust in Brian’s face. If Roger was seeing right, he’d say Brian’s eyes were lust blown, not angry.

“What are you imagining?”

“You,” Roger said breathlessly.

“I gathered that,” The older boy laughed, moving to sit on the bed. “But what are you imagining?” His hands got dangerously close to the boy before looking at him for approval. As soon as Roger nodded his head, Brian’s hands gently ran up and down the blond’s thigh. “What do you want?” Roger’s quiet for a second, too dazed to figure out if this was really happening. His silence caused Brian to pull away, afraid he’d gone too far when the blond finally spoke.

“Your hands,” He practically shouts. “I want your hands.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere.” Brian had to bite his lip to suppress a moan. Seeing Roger splayed out and desperate, all for him, was almost enough to send him over the edge. Tentatively, Brian moved between the blond's legs, his hands ghosting up his thighs causing Rogers cock to visibly jump.

“Fuck, you look so gorgeous like this.” Roger mewled, his hips lifting off the bed when Brian's hands got close to where he so desperately wanted them. “So eager.” His thumb lightly ran up Roger’s shaft, causing the blond to breathe in sharply. Crawling up Roger’s body, Brian leaned in, kissing the blond. Soft at first, but he was quick to deepen the kiss, Brian’s hands roaming all over his body while Roger buried his fingers in the older boys curls. The minute Roger tugged at his hair, Brian’s hands wrapped around Roger’s cock, causing him to gasp in surprise.

“Jesus, fuck!” Moving to lay beside him, Brian picked up his pace, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his head with every other pump.

“Open your eyes,” Brian’s voice was deep as he spoke in Roger’s ear. The blond hadn’t even realized his eyes were shut tight as he willed them to open. “Look at my hand.” His blue eyes fell to where Brian’s hand was, stroking him intently.

“Oh shit.” His eyes shut again, but when they did, Brian stopped his movement.

“No, this is what you wanted. Now you’re going to keep your eyes open and watch.”

“Shit,” Brian trailed kisses from his ear, down his jaw to his neck, nipping every so often. Once the blond opened his eyes, he began to move again.

“That’s right, be good for me and watch my hand,” Brian said breathlessly between Roger’s moans. “See how perfectly it fits around your cock.”

“Fuck, Bri.” One of Roger’s hands gripped tight to his bed sheets, while the other was deep in the older boy’s hair, pulling desperately, eliciting groans from Brian.

“Who’s got you looking so wrecked? Whos hands make you feel this good?” Brian’s hand began to move faster causing the blond to cry out.

“You, Brian. It’s always been you.” Roger’s hips began to thrust up erratically into his hand. “Fuck, I’m-I- Brian!” The blond moaned. Brian’s pace picked up to meet the blond’s thrust as he began to kiss his neck, biting down when he felt Roger’s thrusts stagger. A second later, Roger’s back arched off the bed as he came, screaming Brian’s name.

Roger’s body fell back, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Turning, he caught Brian’s lips, kissing him soundly. Before Brian can pull away, Roger grabbed him, moving so the older boy was under him as he straddled Brian’s hips. Leaning over, Roger grabbed the shirt he discarded earlier, wiping himself off before he turned his attention back to Brian.

“Now it’s your turn.” Roger began to grind his hips against Brian’s clothed cock, drawing a moan from the older boy.

“Rog,” He whined, his head falling back. “You don’t have too-” Leaning forward, Roger bit Brian’s lip, pulling slightly before he began to rid him of his clothes.

“I know, but I want to.” Grabbing the hem of Brian’s shirt, the blond stopped, looking up. “Unless you don’t-”

“No! No, I want,” A smile grew on the blonds face as he pulled the shirt over Brian’s head, tossing it.

“Good.” He was quick to yank the remainder of Brian’s clothes off, desperate for contact. Roger’s mouth began to water when Brian’s cock slapped against his stomach, pre-cum dripping generously from his head. Without warning, Roger settled between Brian’s legs, licking up his shaft before taking the older boy in his mouth.

“Fuck, Roger!” The blond's mouth was wet and warm as he worked down Brian’s length, moaning as he did so. His fingers tangled in the blond’s hair, tugging as he began to plead, for what he didn’t know. All coherent thought was lost to him as Roger’s tongue swirled around him. Brian’s eyes were shut tight, his head thrown back when Roger stopped. An embarrassing whine left the older boy.

“I want you to look at me.” Roger’s voice was rough. “Is that understood?” Smirking, Brian nodded his head. Immediately, Roger began again, taking Brian deeper than before. The younger boy’s blue eyes began to water when he felt his head hit the back of his throat. Roger began to moan relentlessly around him, sending endless waves of pleasure through Brian.

“Shit, Roger.” The fingers he had twisted in Roger’s hair began to tug as he tried to pull the younger boy off him. “I’m gonna cum,” Brian warned him, but Roger just took him deeper, holding the older boys hips down. Crying out Roger’s name, Brian came hard. Swallowing every last drop, Roger let him fall out of his mouth, licking his lips. Sitting up, Brian pulled the blond close and kissed him deeply. Roger smiled lazily at him as they broke away.

“Ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaand there it is! Will the unsuspecting, concerned Brian ever not be the center of desire? As for now, no.  
> This maylor fic was fulled by rum, but you know what makes me want to write more? Comments!!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @  
> word-babble.tumblr.com  
> Or  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl.tumblr.com


End file.
